


Shoot Your Shot

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Week [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Week, Bets & Wagers, Domestic Fluff, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “I mean, it’s not an easy shot. You’re good at a lot of things, but I don’t think you can make that.”“Wanna bet?”---Day 1 of 9-1-1 Week: "Wanna bet?" + fluff.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818655
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	Shoot Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 9-1-1 Week! This is my submission for day 1: “Wanna bet?” + fluff. Enjoy!

“I can totally make the shot from here.” Buck and Eddie were sitting in the backyard, the sun slowly setting. Christopher was lying on a blanket nearby, mostly asleep. He had spent most of the afternoon running around with Denny and Harry. Bobby had even brought over a small basketball hoop of Harry’s. When Bobby had left with Harry, he hadn’t been able to take the hoop back, but told Eddie and Buck he’d pick it up tomorrow. 

Buck was eyeing the hoop, an empty can of beer in his hand. The hoop was maybe ten feet from them and they were sitting on the small porch bench that they had brought out to the yard. 

“I don’t really want to see you pout when you miss,” Eddie said, sipping his drink. “Even if your pout is kind of cute.”

“Are you saying I can’t make it?” Eddie rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Basically, yeah.” Buck just smirked and Eddie was tempted to kiss that look right off his boyfriend’s face. He couldn't help it. Buck looked at him like he was the only person on the planet and it made Eddie want to melt. But Buck also had that cocky look on his face and Eddie couldn’t help but tease him. “I mean, it’s not an easy shot. You’re good at a lot of things, but I don’t think you can make that.”

“Wanna bet?” Buck asked, flashing Eddie a cheeky smile. Eddie just stared back at his boyfriend, wondering what Buck had up his sleeve. 

“If I agree, it’s only because I like being right,” Eddie responded, a grin crossing his face.

“So are you taking the bet or not?” Buck said, moving to be closer to Eddie.

“And what’s on the line for when I win?” Eddie asked, turning to face Buck. Buck just smirked, licking his lips as the space between them grew smaller.

“Loser goes to the next PTA meeting,” Buck whispered, his breath ghosting over Eddie’s lips. Eddie shivered, both from the intensity in Buck’s gaze and the thought of having to sit through a PTA meeting. 

“You sure you want to put that on the line?” Eddie asked, staring into Buck’s perfectly blue eyes. “Mrs. Jones was really flirting with you last time.”

“Maybe my boyfriend needs to make it a little more obvious that I’m taken.” Eddie’s heart started beating a little faster, intoxicated by the idea of everyone knowing that Buck was his and no one else’s.

“Are you going to shoot your shot or not?” Eddie whispered, glancing down at Buck’s lips. Buck chuckled before capturing Eddie’s lips in a kiss. Eddie closed the remaining distance between the two, his fingers finding their way into the short hairs on the nape of Buck’s neck. Buck’s free hand cradled Eddie’s face, delicately tracing a pattern along his jaw with his thumb. Eddie smiled into the kiss, momentarily forgetting what they had been talking about. 

Until he heard the thud of a can hitting the basketball backboard. 

Eddie pulled away and glanced at the basketball hoop. Sure enough, the beer can Buck had been holding was on the ground, right beneath the net of the hoop. He glanced at Buck, who had a cheeky grin on his face. 

“Did you just-?”

“Yeah.”

“While we were-?”

“Yeah.” Eddie scoffed, shaking his head as Buck just looked immensely proud of his accomplishment.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love me anyways.” Eddie was about to respond when they heard Christopher stirring. Without a word, Buck got up and went over to the blanket, scooping Christopher. Christopher’s head instinctively landed on Buck’s shoulder as Buck pressed a kiss to the top of his hair. Eddie felt a smile melt across his face and when Buck noticed, he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Yeah, yeah I do.” He stood up and they headed inside. “I guess I have to go to the PTA meeting now.”

“I’m not actually going to make you go alone,” Buck said. “Somebody has to let Mrs. Jones know that neither of us are available.” Eddie smiled, wanting to kiss Buck, but holding back since Buck was carrying Christopher. 

“Well why don’t you put the little guy down and then we can come up with a plan for that?” Eddie said, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Maybe involving some of what you started in the yard.” Buck grinned widely before heading down the hallway. 

And Eddie just watched him go, the same goofy smile he had on his face when his boyfriend was around. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
